Come With Me
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: It's finally happpened. Yuri has lost Kail's heart. What happens when Ramses comes baring an offer...for her to come to Egypt with him and become Neptera again! One-shot! Request fic! No underaged readers. You have been warned!


Alright, this is a request dedicated to vamprincess38. She's been asking about this fic for almost two months now and I'm just now finishing it. At first it was supposed to be a chapter fic, but with my uberly busy schedule I had to make it a One-shot.

Anime: Slight Red River Inuyasha X-over

Paring: Ramses/Yuri with slight Kail/Kagome

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating: M

Beta: None

Disclaimer: I don't own any other the character in my FAN FICTION.

* * *

Yuri stood by one of the many open windows of the Hittite Palace, basking in the warm glow of the afternoon sun. A faint smile spread over her face as this reminded her of the happier times she had with a certain blond prince. She let her thoughts wander as she closed her dark brown eyes. _'Kail-sama...'_

"Yuri-san!" a young woman of eighteen called out, her long raven colored hair flying out behind her as she ran towards the other girl.

The brown eyed girl sighed. She knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to the girl who took her beloved prince from her, Kagome Higurashi. She, too, came from one of the seven springs on her fifteenth birthday - a year after Yuri. At first it seemed as if she and Ilbani were going to fall for one another, but one fateful night - while they were having one of their weekly sleepovers, Kagome confessed that she had fallen in love with Prince Kail Mursili.

Jealousy swelled in Yuri's chest as she forced a smile at her. "Kagome-san."

Kagome leaned on a nearby wall as she fought to catch her breath, her eyes closed as she panted. "K...Kail wishes to see you."

"What does he want with me?" Yuri said with barely contained anger. If this woman hadn't come, she would still be with Kail, planning their wedding. But, it wasn't to be. Kagome came along and swept the Hittite Prince away from Yuri with her beauty and exotic eye color. Those damned dark blue eyes are what seduced Kail from her.

Kagome placed her finger to her chin. "Uhm, Well it's not just Kail that wants to see you. Pharaoh Ramses is here for a visit."

"Ramses is here?" the brown eyed girl perked up slightly at the Egyptian's name. It has been quite some time since she last seen the handsome, heterochromatic man. "Well, lead the way Kagome-san." Yuri pushed herself off the wall and began to follow the other woman. As they walked down the corridor, many servants bowed to them before scurrying off. All too soon, Yuri heard the deep, masculine voice of the man she had loved as they neared the throne room.

Yuri scowled as she watched Kagome bow her head so that the servant could place the heavy headdress on her head that marked the young woman as Queen of the Hittites. That should be her, not Kagome standing by Kail's right side, receiving the prince's warm looks, touching his hand affectionately, and swatting away his advances...

"You look as lovely as ever Yuri."

The older girl turned around at the sound of the voice, looking for its owner, and her dark brown eyes landed on her former enemy, "Ramses!" she ran over to the tall male and embraced him tightly. "How are you?"

Ramses chuckled. "I'm fine."

"You look great." Yuri pulled back and took a moment to take in the healthy glow of his caramel skin, the shine in his gold and sepia eyes, everything about the handsome Egyptian. She hasn't seen him since he was titled Pharaoh of Egypt and she missed him. Yuri pressed her cheek back against the warm skin of his bare chest, listening to his racing heart...wait... "Oh great Teshub! Ramses I'm so sorry." she apologized as she released the man. How could she have forgotten that he was still deeply in love with her?

The Egyptian Pharaoh fought the urge to gather the petite woman back in his arms and carry her off to Egypt where he could love her to his heart's content. "No harm done." he waved her off. "How have you been? I see you let Kail slip through your fingers."

Kail had the decency to blush faintly. "Do not blame Yuri. I did love her, but..." he grabbed Kagome's hand. "This one came and made my heart pound even harder."

Yuri turned her head away from the couple as Kail tilted the younger girl's head up. She didn't want to see the man she once loved kissing another woman. It would break what little resolve she had to not strike the girl. _'Kail-sama, why did you leave me...?'_

Ramses watched the older dark haired girl look away and he frowned deeply at the immediate sad aura she gave off. Even though Kail promised him that he will only love Yuri, he goes off and marries this pretty, blue-eyed woman. That really pissed the Egyptian off. He slid his heterochromatic eyes to the object of his affections and felt his heart swell at the thought of comforting her the way he has been yearning to since he confessed to her. "Yuri, may I speak with you in the other room?"

The small woman looked at the Pharaoh with confusion in her eyes before nodding. "Excuse me Emperor Kail, Queen Kagome. Pharaoh Ramses wants to speak with me in private."

"Understood. You may go with him, Yuri."

Kagome frowned as she watched the older woman leave with Ramses. Yuri only spoke to them formally when she was upset with them. The younger girl never meant to hurt her friend, but she just couldn't hold in her feelings for the blond prince any longer. She turned her dark blue eyes up at her husband and saw the tight lipped smile on his face and she sighed. Kail may be in love with Kagome, but his heart was in turmoil ever since their wedding night and he called her 'Yuri.' "Kail...do you think she still resents me for confessing my feelings to you?"

Kail shifted his amber eyes down at his wife and squeezed her hand gently. "It is not in Yuri's nature to hold a grudge. She knows that it wasn't your intention to sway my heart with your words. It was my own fault. I found myself falling in love with both you and Yuri, but when Yuri was captured by Mattiwaza, only you were there to comfort me." he kissed her temple, "And my feelings for you grew stronger and stronger. When I went to save Yuri, it didn't feel right holding her, kissing her, or touching her. I wanted you."

"Kail..." Kagome allowed him to claim her lips in a passionate kiss before she pushed him away. "I already know all this, but Yuri still holds a certain place in your heart. A small piece of you still loves her. The proof was that you called out her name when we were making love on our wedding night."

The Hittite Emperor blushed. "I apologize, Kagome."

The dark haired girl gripped his long blond hair and drew his head close to hers. "I have forgiven you a long time ago, but...I am a very jealous woman. I do not share what's mine. The day we were crowned King and Queen, you became mine and I yours. If I can't have all of you, I don't want any of you. Remember that." she pressed her lips to his cheek before rising from her throne and exiting the room.

* * *

Yuri walked at a steady pace behind Ramses as he led them further and further away from the throne room. Soon he turned into one of the meeting rooms and closed the door after she had entered and sat down on one of the plush cushion seats. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

Ramses smiled at the cute image she made before straightening his face into an official look. "Yuri, the main reason for my visit was to talk to you." he blushed when her dark brown eyes locked with his. "I-I uhm...w-well, you see...I-I wanted..." the pharaoh coughed behind his hand and shook his head. "Yuri Ishtar, I wanted to know if you would come with me to Egypt...and become my queen. To become Neptera again."

The dark haired woman gasped. Ramses wanted her to go back to Egypt with him and become his wife? She knew of his feelings for her and that he had wanted her to be his, but to leave her home in Hattusa and travel to Egypt? Could she really do it? Leave Kail and go to Ramses? Her heart twisted painfully in her chest. Yuri didn't want to leave, but she no longer wanted to see her former lover and Kagome together, hearing them at night, seeing them kiss one another when they thought no one was looking, holding hands... Tears filled the corners of her eyes and a sob escaped her throat.

The Egyptian Pharaoh gaped, raising his arms before letting them fall to his sides. He wasn't sure if he should comfort her or let her be. His breath was knocked out of him when the girl suddenly ran towards him and buried her face in his shoulder, wetting his skin with her tears. Ramses slowly wrapped his arms around her slender waist and stroked her hair in a soothing manner. "Shush, Yuri. It's okay. Let it all out."

"Why? Why Ramses? I loved him with all my heart and soul! Why did he choose her over me?" Yuri cried even harder, pressing her face deeper into the male's shoulder. "Why did she have to take him from me? She could have any man she wanted! Why did she pick the one I loved?"

"Calm down, please? I hate seeing the woman I love in such a state." Ramses pleaded as he pushed her away, his chest constricting at the sight of her tears streaming down her face. "Yuri..." before he lost his nerve, the tan skinned man pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Yuri gasped at the smooth touch of the Egyptian's mouth on hers. It was the lightest, chaste, kiss she ever received. She pressed two of her fingers to her lips when Ramses pulled away, a red blush spreading over his tanned cheeks. "You...kissed me..."

Ramses buried his face in her short dark hair, breathing in her scent. "Forgive me, Yuri." he pressed his forehead to her and closed his eyes breathing in her intoxicating scent. Ra, she smelt like the finest wine and strawberries and all he wanted to do was strip her of her clothing, to have his wicked way with her. "Now, I ask you again. Would you like to come to Egypt with me and become my queen? Become my Neptera again?"

The young woman looked at the Egyptian with slightly dazed dark brown eyes. Her bottom lip was drawn between her white teeth as she thought over his offer. "Yes." her answer was barely above a whisper as she lowered her head so that her dark bangs would shield her eyes away. "I want to be Neptera."

"Come with me then, Yuri Ishtar."

* * *

Someone was shaking her gently, rousing her from her sleep and the dream she was having. Slowly pale eyelids fluttered open to reveal deep pools of dark brown. A shallow yawn escaped her throat and she stretched her small, lithe body in a cat-like motion. Rolling over on her side, she asked, "Why did you wake me?"

The male laying next to her grinned, his gold and sepia colored eyes twinkled mischievously. "I wanted to see my Queen's gorgeous eyes." his hands snaked out and grasped the woman by the waist and pulled her close to him. His deep voice lowering to a sultry whisper as he brought his mouth to her ear, "And, it seems that I'm having trouble sleeping with my current _problem_." Pressing their hips together he ground himself into her.

The woman gave her King a coy look. "Is that so?" she purred even though her pale cheeks were aflame, turning a lovely shade of rose red. It puzzled her that her body was still so shy around him. She's been his Queen for nearly three years. So, why was she blushing at the evidence of her husband's desire for her?

"Very much so." He lifted his body, climbing on top of her and slid his knee between her legs and pressed his lips to her slender throat, giving it a gentle nip. "You have no idea what you do to me, Neptera." he shook his head. "No, not Neptera, Yuri." Nipping at her creamy neck once more, he lifted his face and cupped her chin. "You are my Queen, Yuri Ishtar."

"Ramses..." Yuri whispered before her eyes slid shut and she surrendered to the hot pressure of his lips. She moaned softly when his tongue traced her mouth gently before sucking on her bottom lip. Her mouth parted under his insistence and a battle for dominance set forth. Their tongues twisting and dancing together with seductive grace. The dark haired girl felt his large hands palming at her breasts, struggling with her nightgown, and she giggled. Breaking the kiss, she said, "Having troubles?"

Ramses grinned and a ripping sound echoed through the room followed quickly by Yuri's surprised gasp of his name. "Not anymore. Ra, you're beautiful." he stroked her breasts softly with the tips of his fingers, tracing the area surrounding her nipple and he captured her lips with his once more, swallowing her soft moans. "I love you, Yuri." he then traced his tongue down her chin, to her clavicle, and finally her soft breasts.

Yuri arched her back under his onslaught and a deep moan escaped her lips when Ramses closed his lips over one of her taunt nipples. Her fingers slid into his soft golden locks as she felt that familiar ache in her core. Pressing her thighs together, she ground herself into his knee in effort to relieve the intense pressure her husband caused within her. "Ramses..." a groan of disappointment rose in her throat when his hot mouth left her chest.

He pressed his finger to her lips, silencing her. "Shush, Neptera." he called her by her Egyptian name as he pushed down her back down and snaked his way down her body.

"What are you?" Yuri lifted her head and stared at him with hazy dark chocolate eyes.

"Shh..." Ramses whispered as he pulled the ripped nightgown down and off her slender, toned legs. He lifted his head and smirked at her as he played with the piece of cloth that held her under wrappings together, twisting around his index finger. "Yuri, do you regret coming to Egypt with me?"

The small woman underneath him whined softly when his other hand traced circles on her inner thigh and his warm breath fanned out over her most sacred parts. "No, Ramses."

"Do you regret leaving Mursili?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you want this?"

Her lusty mew should have been enough of an answer, but he patiently waited for her to speak. "Yes. Ra, yes."

Ramses let out a soft sound and he pulled on the bit of cloth and her binding loosened until they were nothing but strips of cloth hanging off her hips and pushed them aside. Yuri whimpered wantonly as her husband took hold of her upper thighs and a flare of heat coursed through her body. Her hands clenched the sheets when his warm breath ghosted over her core and she jolted upward when his tongue traced her outer lips. She let out another moan as he spread her thighs further apart and nestled between them.

The fair haired man felt his chest swell with male pride that he, not Mursili, was the one who made Yuri like this. Hot and wet for him. He inhaled her musky scent, sliding his finger along her folds and teased that little bundle of nerves hidden there. Yuri tightened her grip on the white silk sheets as a deep mewl left the confines of her lips and her head thrashed from side to side.

"Ramses, please!"

A low chuckle left his lips as he shook his head. "Not yet." Slowly, teasingly, he pushed two of his long tanned fingers inside her warm, wet cavern. Yuri hissed in pleasure and bucked her hips, biting her lips. Ramses watched his Queen writhe beneath him as she continued his slow movements, knowing good and well that she wanted him to finish what he started. He pumped his fingers in and out of her at a steady motion as her walls began to constrict around his digits. Yuri let out a small shriek when his unoccupied hand snaked its way up and grasped her left breast.

That coil of heat in her lower belly tightened and she could feel her release coming as Ramses curled his fingers and rubbed against the rigged flesh inside of her. Just a couple of seconds longer and she would be floating up with the Gods. Ramses sensed his Queen's release just moments away and he sped up his pace, wanting to please her like no other has before. He twisted his fingers while curling them in the 'come hither' motion and Yuri let out a soul shattering cry as her nectar flowed out, damping his hand.

Smirking, Ramses slowly removed his fingers and kissed his way back up her body before he pressed his lips to his wife's already red, kiss swollen ones. "Ready?" he tugged down his night pants and hissed softly when the cool air hit his painful erection and he quickly settled himself between her pale thighs."

"Please Ramses. I'm more than ready." she bucked her hips upward while holding onto his firm forearms.

The Egyptian Pharaoh took hold of his Queen's hips and entered her weeping womanhood in one smooth thrust and she moaned at the feeling of finally being filled by his hard length. With a pleased grunt, Ramses moved his hips in a slow steady rhythm and lowered his mouth to swallow Yuri's whimpers. Yuri wrapped her legs around his lean waist, lifted her body off the bed to meet each and every thrust with one of her own and to keep his hips in place with her since he sometimes had the nerve of stopping when it was getting to the best part.

She sighed as the tightening coil of heat in her lower belly returned with a renewed passion and she ran her dull nails down his tanned back, leaving small red trails in their wake, as she desperately tried to meet each of his powerful strokes. Before Yuri could even think, Ramses wrapped his arms around her waist and turned around so that he was lying on his back.

"Ride me."

Yuri blushed as a sly grin appeared on her beautiful face. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly lifted her hips up until only the tip of his member was left inside her body and she came back down roughly, eliciting a deep groan from the man beneath her. She continued that same motion, arching her back and sliding her hands up her body until they were hidden in her shoulder-length black hair in a slow seductive move. Ramses seemed to have enough her act and sat up, gripping her hips tightly in his hands.

"Ra, I love you Yuri." he forced her to move faster, making her grind down on him as he bucked up into her wildly. The tightening of his loins told him that his own release not too far off. He felt Yuri's inner muscles clench around him tightly and she cried out when he gave a particularly brutal thrust. He sped up his pace, going at an inhuman speed, and gritting his teeth together as he tried to hold off his release. _'Yuri has to have hers before mine!'_

Yuri tossed her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream as the first onslaught of her climax rocketed through her body and she cried out her King's name wantonly. Ramses grunted when Yuri's walls constricted around his member in a vise-like grip and lowered his face and nipped at the flesh where her neck and shoulder met just as his own climax flowed out of him.

The small, dark haired woman let out a contented sigh at the feeling of his hot seeds coating her insides and she slumped against his chest, nuzzling him. "Ramses?"

"Yes Yuri." his voice was still husky with desire and he was still pulsing inside her.

"I love you."

He chuckled as he ran his fingers through her soft black hair. "I love you too, Yuri. My Neptera."

Ramses lay down and cradled Yuri's body to his as she continued to stroke her hair in a soothing manner. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and he smiled.

"You know, I'm happy that I came with you Ramses."

"I am too, Yuri."

* * *

So, how was it? Am I still a little rusty in the lemon department? Please tell me what you think so I can improve. Also going to be on in case it gets deleted.

P.S. I may continue this if I find the time to. I enjoyed writing this. Tell me if you want me too.

~Kirei Ai Tenshi (Formally The Lovely Kaykai-sama)


End file.
